1. Field
The following description relates to a data management method using buffering. The following description also relates to a data management apparatus using buffering.
2. Description of Related Art
Based on diversified types of sensors, devices and applications for providing information by applying data received from various sensors are being provided. In a firmware system, for example, such devices are configured to enable an application to directly control a sensor to collect data and manage a memory for storing the data. The application may find it difficult to be aware of a type of data collected by another application and a sensor from which the collected data is received. Thus, a device that implements a general firmware system may be inappropriate to efficiently manage data and power in a device overall.